Invisible to You
by ChibiChibi-Chan
Summary: Sam is finally ready to confess to Danny, but is he ready for what she has to say?
1. Chapter 1

Invisible to You

Sam woke up extra early for this special day. The previous day she had told Tucker that she would finally tell Danny the truth about her feelings today no matter what happened. She knew Tucker had been waiting for her and Danny to just get together so the awkward moments they had would become a bit...less awkward? Either way this was something she had to do and was almost one hundred percent sure was going to turn out the way that she had dreamt about for a long while.

"Today is the day that I finally tell him," she said to her reflection in the bathroom mirror, "Nothing will come between me and that moment."

Having put her clothes on for school and downing some toast, Sam hurried out the door to meet with Danny and Tucker before school. Happiness engulfed her as she got closer and closer to school, someone could do something completely cruel to her and she would have just brushed it off, not noticing it had happened in the first place. Casper High was in view now and so were Danny and Tucker talking amongst themselves.

'Probably about girls again,' Sam thought while getting closer to the two. Danny was laughing and Tucker was frowning, obviously Tucker had said something stupid at the moment. Danny turned to wipe the tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard and caught a look at Sam.

"Hey Sam," Danny smiled and walked over towards her.

"I take it I missed something," She looked over at Tucker as he gave her a thumbs up and left the two alone.

"Not really, Tucker was just talking about how much more of a chance he has with Paulina than I do," he held back a laugh and looked around for Tucker.

"I guess that's funny considering you both have no chance at all," she watched Danny stop looking for Tucker and frown at what she had said, "Though... I think you have a chance with someone else..."

Danny looked at her as she started to become nervous, "Who would that be?"

"Oh... well just some girl you know..."

"Valerie?"

"What! Errr... no, not her," Sam could hardly believe he had said that.

"Really? I mean... I've been thinking, you know, I know she said she didn't want to go out with me because her life and stuff but... You know... If I tell her that I'm half ghost then she can stop trying to chase after my ghost self and then we can work it out from there."

"You don't seriously think that's going to work, do you," she knew her voice was very bitter at this.

"Well yeah, I know it will take some time to really accept but I think we can work it out," Danny looked at her for some support for what he had said and found very little support and more disappointment, "You're... not upset about this... are you?"

"Danny, one day I'd like to wake up and not find you so dense. Did you not catch anything I said? I wasn't talking about Valerie or any other girl, I was talking about me!" she couldn't hold back anymore, this was going to be it.

"Y... you! Sam... I...," Danny was cut off by her suddenly.

"Danny I like you... I've liked you for as long as I can remember..., " she paused, "No... Like isn't the word for this... I love you. Everything about you. You don't have to work out anything with me like you do with other girls. You don't have to change who you are just so you can make me happy, I love you already for who you are. That's why I can't keep this a secret from you anymore... I can't just sit here and let you act like a fool for the rest of your time in high school. I just... I love you," Sam looked into Danny's eyes, searching for the same feelings that she had in him.

Danny stood there and tried to take in everything that she had told him. Everything that had happened between the two of them seemed more important than he had realized minutes before. Sam was a pretty girl, a girl that knew who he was, a girl he had never thought of romantically until that very moment. He could tell that she was waiting for him to say something and yet he was having trouble putting a sentence together that answered her back.

"I... well... um...," Danny started and found himself unable to say anything still.

"If you want I'll let you think about it," Sam offered to him, noticing he was having trouble understanding everything in that moment. She went to leave him in his thoughts until he took her hand.

"Sam... I'm glad you told me," he started and saw a glimmer of hope light up in her, "but... I don't think... I can go ahead and... go out with you. Don't get me wrong! You're a great friend and everything but I never really thought of us being anything but friends. I hope you understand that."

"What? Oh yeah! Sure! Its okay. Its not like anything is going to change after all that you know," Sam gave a laugh and got out of Danny's grasp, " Anyway, I'll see you in class!"

Sam smiled and waved at Danny as she left leaving him confused at her chipper attitude after turning her down. Of course it was all for show, she didn't want to let him think that he made her sad because of it and risk the only thing they had, friendship. Her fake smile disappeared as she entered the doors of Casper High and went to her locker. Tucker quickly ran over to Sam anticipating good news from her only to find her depressed.

"So how'd it go!... Sam?" he looked at her with concern.

"We're... just friends," she said with almost no feeling.

"Danny..." Tucker stopped as she hugged him and started to cry. He hugged her back and tried to make the situation a little less of a show for passbyers, especially the ones that would love to see Sam in such a state.

"You were right," she managed to mutter between tears, "If I had only told him sooner..."

"What I said... It had nothing to do with this, Sam," Tucker tried to reassure her as best as he could as she let go of him and dried her face, "Danny, he just doesn't know what he's missing yet."

"That was the most horrible line you've ever said," she smiled, "But thanks for saying it anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah... I'm no good at fanfics but... yeah :D DP fic that will be worked on... maybe... D; Depends on my interest level, lol.

- ChibiChibi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible to You

Tucker took his eyes off of his PDA and looked around for Sam while Danny was in the process of eating his lunch, hopefully uninterrupted today. Even though he knew Sam wanted him to not worry about her he couldn't help but do so since she left him to go to class early, or so she had told him. Ever since that morning she had become as invisible as Danny tended to be in his ghost form.

"Did you hear the news," Danny said, interrupting Tucker's train of thought in the process.

"What news," he asked, sure Danny was going to talk about what had happened between him and Sam that morning.

"Vlad is coming to Amity Park to visit Axion this week, or at least that's what his excuse is," Danny took a large bite out of the sandwich in his hands. Tucker stared at him and found himself amazed how on the ball Danny could get when it came to ghost hunting now than he was when it came to things outside of ghost hunting. Granted that Vlad showing up in Amity Park had warning signs plastered all over it he still felt that Danny should have shown a bit of concern about Sam.

"Well you know what he's up to," Tucker tried to continue the conversation. Maybe Danny would notice that Sam wasn't there to join in.

"Knowing him he'll probably 'stop by' and visit my mom and me," Danny rolled his eyes and looked over to where Sam usually sat when they were at lunch, "Sam still hasn't gotten here?"

"No."

"That's strange," Danny got out of his seat, "I'm going to go look for her, you coming?"

"Nah its not like she's in danger man."

"Yeah... I'll be back soon, hopefully."

Her violet eyes watched shadows of people behind the stall door stand in front of the mirror and talk and laugh about their lives and leave one after the other. Lunch had been siting in her lap the entire time and she had only taken a bite or two from it, feeling that her hunger had greatly diminished the moment she distanced herself from her friends at lunch time.

'I'm sure they've worried about me by now,' she thought to herself and looked at the food in her lap, 'Well... Tucker maybe... but Danny probably wouldn't notice even if I told him I wasn't there in the first place.'

Her attention went back to the near silent bathroom. A sink was dripping, apparently one of the girls that hadn't closed the faucet all the way. The toilet in the stall to her right was flushing continuously for some reason that she didn't really want to discover. Between these sounds was a voice that was asking for someone in a low whisper, it was a male voice. Sam almost felt embarrassed that she was in the girls bathroom and a boy was in there asking for someone. She soon realized the name being called was her own, and the voice belonged to an invisible boy that she knew.

"Sam, are you in here," Danny asked, hoping that no one would walk in even though he was invisible he still felt odd about going into the girls bathroom, "... Hey they have nicer soap in here... and its a little more cleaner too..."

Sam shook her head as she heard the half ghost boy's comments on the girl's bathroom. He continued asking for her shortly after making more comments about the restroom while Sam found herself hesitating to come out of the stall and reveal that she was there. Paulina's voice could be heard outside of the bathroom and Sam heard Danny panic as he realized this as well. His voice disappeared before Paulina walked into the restroom with Star, chatting about the ghost boy and how much Paulina thought he was cute.

"One day I'm going to finally sit down and talk to Inviso-Bill and then we'll go on a date," Paulina sighed as she fixed her hair, "After that we can talk about getting married after high school is done with of course. I wonder if he likes the same flavor ice cream I do."

"I don't know, don't you think it would be a little weird dating a ghost," Star asked rather timidly.

"I suppose but we can work that part out. At least we'll be together forever," Paulina giggled and headed towards the door.

Once the two girls left Sam quickly left the bathroom stall and called for Danny, assuming that he stayed in the restroom to hear what Paulina thought of his ghost half.

"Danny? Are you still in here," she asked quietly, not wanting someone to come in and see her looking like she was talking to herself, "Danny?"

Sam waited a few minutes for a reply and realized just like that morning, she wasn't going to get one she would have prefered. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and started to head to her next class before the lunch bell rang.

Casper High's Techno-Geek was in the process of working his way into some of the female student's disgusted hearts when Danny phased right back into his seat as if he hadn't left it to begin with. Tucker took notice quickly and turned to look at his half ghost friend.

"So? Did you find her?"

"No, I didn't," Danny looked at the remainder of his lunch and felt a bit bad about what had happened that morning, knowing it was the reason Sam had disappeared on the both of them.

"She's got to be here, she probably headed to class early," Tucker looked at the time on his PDA.

"I checked there already, I even went into every one of the girl's bathrooms and I still didn't find her," Danny frowned, "But you know they do have cleaner bathrooms than us, right?"

"They do? Huh... imagine that..."

"Hey, we should be headed for class ourselves."

"So soon?"

"Yeah I'd hate for some girl to die from the next pick up line you try," Danny laughed and took the rest of his lunch to the garbage can while Tucker got to his feet and followed him.

"HEY, what's that suppose to mean!"

"What you think it means, of course," he stopped walking causing Tucker to run into him, "Hey, how about I we go to the movies on Thursday? We can watch that new movie."

"Uh... ok, but what about Sam?"

"I'll call her and try to get her to come."

Tucker looked at Danny and found himself wanting to hit his head a little less...and possibly a little more. Danny was finally going to try to fix what had happened with Sam over the phone, but he completely forgot about Vlad in the process. Being Danny's friend for so long, he couldn't help but feel how one track minded Danny had gotten... that is unless he didn't forget about Vlad and just wanted to make up an excuse to call Sam and fix things between them.

Perhaps things would finally be right between the three soon enough and all they would have to worry about was who Danny's next opponent was and when they were going to strike next.

-------------------------------------------------

Oi.. I'm glad some people are interested in me continuing... I have no idea where I'm going with this... uh... yeah lol... anyway off I go once more... to my hole.

- ChibiChibi-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Invisible to You

Danny made short work of the Box Ghost and quickly stuck him inside of the Fenton Thermos, closing the top before the ghost could escape. He sighed as he got out of ghost mode next to Tucker, handing the thermos to him.

"Come on, I guess we'll catch whatever movie is playing now that we missed Space Aliens from Planet X," Danny said as he started to walk towards the movie theater.

"Yeah I guess so," Tucker sighed and placed the thermos in his bag and followed Danny, "What about Sam?"

"Yeah, I tried to call her and get her to come with us but she said something about working on llama's rights? That or something else," he trailed off and went to the ticket booth.

"Err, don't you think its... odd she hasn't been hanging around us for awhile," Tucker asked, trying to get Danny to talk about Sam's disappearance from their group.

Danny stared at the listings of movies and thought about what Tucker had said, leaving a long silence between them. He wasn't absolutely sure if Tucker knew about what had happened between him and Sam the other day but he had to tell him the truth about why she had distanced herself from them.

"Well, I guess... she's kind of upset right now because of what I said to her," Danny started and finally found a movie for them, "How about Power Ninjas the movie?"

"We've seen that twice already," Tucker was getting annoyed with Danny's lack of interest in the conversation, "And what do you mean she was kind of upset? What did you say to her exactly?"

"Two for Power Ninjas," Danny told the girl at the ticket booth and turned back around to face Tucker, "She kinda told me she... liked me and I guess I paniced at the last minute and told her we should just be friends. She didn't seem bothered about what I said at first but...now she doesn't even hang around us anymore. Seriously, what would you do if Sam just came up to you and said that she... loved you?"

"I thought you said she said that she liked you, not **LOVED** you."

"Well, she said that, either way it really caught me off guard. What was I going to say to her really? I've thought about Sam in that sort of way only a every now and then, but now with Valerie liking me and willing to give up ghost hunting just for me I really don't know," Danny fiddled with the tickets in his hands, "I don't know if I want to risk our friendship when I have the chance to change someone else's life completely."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, I guess. What do you think?"

"I think you've already risked your friendship," Tucker took his ticket from Danny and headed into the theater. Surprise overcame Danny and he quickly went to catch up with Tucker, finding him looking for a seat in the back. Danny sat down next to him and tried to gather what had just happened.

"Hey you aren't mad about this are you?"

"Really I have no reason to be mad about it, Danny, Sam does," Tucker tried to pay attention to the previews more than the blue eyes that were staring at him in complete confusion.

"Oh please! You're not going to get mad over something like this are you?"

Tucker looked at Danny and rolled his eyes, "Its not just something! I don't know what you really said to Sam but you really upset her. She's been trying to think of how to tell you she likes you forever and then when I tell her to do it then she ends up crying to me because of what you said to her about it."

"You told her to say that!"

"She's always wanted to say it, I just encouraged her to do it...before you ended up getting taken by some other girl," he sighed and shook his head, "I should have never said that to her."

"Tucker, do you think I should have said yes to her?"

"I think that it was up to you but in the end you officially missed out on something good," Tucker stood up, "I don't really feel like watching this anymore. I'll talk to you later."

"Right, see ya later then," Danny watched Tucker leave him and looked back at the movie screen feeling that he too was in the wrong place right now.

It took him until nearly half way through the movie to realize that siting there watching the same movie over again with no company was less fun than ever. Danny left the theater and walked towards a dark enough alley to go into his ghost form and possibly get into his room before anyone noticed he had come home early.

Flying through Amity Park always cleared his mind on more than one occasion yet tonight it was harder to think about anything else other than what Tucker had said to him. Maybe he should visit Sam on his way home and make sure she was alright for real and not just playing it off. Maybe he could try to salvage their friendship and tell her why he really didn't say he He sped up quickly to get to Sam's house before she went to bed and he'd have to wait for the next morning to try to talk to her alone again.

Sam shook her head and looked back at her computer screen where her and Tucker were having a conversation on web-cam. It almost made her want to hit her head on her desk several times after hearing how dense Danny was while him and Tucker were out.

"Are you telling me he actually said that," she asked, not wanting to actually believe Danny would say what Tucker was repeating to her.

"Pretty much."

"It figures, he never really thinks things all the way through," she growled, "He really thinks its going to work between him and Valerie! The moment he tells her that he's the ghost that she's been chasing she'll hate him completely."

"It could be worse, he could tell Paulina," Tucker laughed at the thought.

"I don't think she could comprehend that completely... and if she did she'd just use Danny."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I told him he was missing out on a great girl," Tucker slightly trailed off, a bit embarrassed.

"You... you did?"

"Yeah, something like that...but I think it went in one ear and out the other," he sighed with her.

"I thought as much. Anyway, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Night, Sam"

"Night, Tucker," she closed the web-cam window and turned her computer off. Sam almost didn't feel like moving from the chair in front of her computer. She just couldn't believe she had spilled everything to the one guy she's really liked and he just brushed her off with the just friends thing. Tomorrow was going to be Friday, maybe she could get Tucker and Danny to go somewhere with her, it made no sense to ignore them now because of what happened between her and Danny. In a way, it would help them move on and forget the whole thing ever happened in the first place. That is, if she should bring herself to forget the event ever.

Danny took a quick peek into Sam's room and was relieved to find her still awake. This time he would say the right words and maybe smooth things over a bit and hopefully move on with their friendship.

"I'll go in there and say 'Hey Sam! I'm sorry about being really stupid the other day. I know you like me and I like you too but hey you know lets still just be friends!' ... God that's so STUPID! Urgh! Maybe Tucker was right... Sam's not a bad girl or anything and I've known her for a good while... and she even knows I'm a ghost so that wouldn't be a problem," Danny paused, "Really, what can I say to her..."

"Having problems, Daniel?"

Danny turned around quickly, his ghost sense going off a little too late, and prepared to throw an energy blast at the intruder he knew all too well.

----------------------------------------------------------

err yeah wow... crazy stuff happening here... .. I'm going on vacations soon, that and Kingdom Hearts 2 is going to consume my life for a good week or two... D; so this will be the last one up for awhile... :D Btw.. I'm sorry that all of these are so short... I'll try to make the next one a bit longer D:

- ChibiChibi-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Invisible to You

He took a deep breath as he turned around and quickly tried to get a surprise attack on his intruder, failing as Plasmius quickly deflected the energy bast back at the ghost boy. With little time to react, Danny took his own blast right in his chest and felt a bit winded by it. Plasmius took advantage of this and pushed Danny aside to get a good look at what had grabbed the boy's attention moments before.

"Checking up on your friend Samantha I see, or just being a curious young man?"

"How do you know Sam's name," Danny quickly composed himself properly in mid air.

"I'm sure we went over this before, Daniel," Plasmius looked away from the window and back at Danny.

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting you're a crazed up old fruit loop. Sorry about that," a smirk made its way to his face as the older half ghost glared at him, "That still doesn't explain why you know my friend's names--"

"More than just names, of course you knew that too I'm assuming. Aside from that I have too keep track of everything that goes on around my dear boy."

"...I'm not your son now, or ever. You've caused enough damage to me, my family and even my friends," Danny glanced over to Sam's window, the light now off.

"And you've caused about equal damage to me," his eyes narrowed on Danny, recalling the clone incident, "How is Danielle lately? She... still around?"

"Like I would tell you if I knew anyway."

"Of course not, it would be unlike you to do so," he eased back into his sly way of talking.

"What are you after this time? Its not like you to show up for no reason," Danny kept his eyes on Plasmius.

"Didn't you hear? I'm strictly here on business! Nothing more."

"Yeah right! As if that were all you came here for," possible schemes started to run through the young half ghost boy's head.

"Well you've got me... I also had a lovely dinner with Maddie, your _darling_ sister and that idiot too."

"I know you're up to something! Until you're gone I'm on high alert for whatever you've got in the works," Danny yelled at Plasmius as he floated down to the asphalt and changed back to his human self. The older man followed and did the same while staring at the young man in front of him.

"Honestly, do I ALWAYS have to be up to something, Daniel?"

"You always are," his eyes narrowed with a flash of green in them.

"Well keep riding that train of thought there, my boy. Perhaps you'll stop somewhere," Vald patted Danny's now black hair and left him there to continue to mull things over.

His eyes never left Vlad, leaving him open to the surprise of someone poking him incessantly. For a moment he thought it was probably Vald back to bother him even more, instead finding the girl he had originally planed to see.

"Sam," the name came out roughly.

"Are you ok? I saw your _fantasic_ archenemy lurking around," she looked at him with concern.

"Er, yeah... About that--" she cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You've told Tucker and me enough times to watch out, be careful, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera," Sam sighed.

"Sorry about that... Puting you in danger... well.. kinda. If I hadn't have come here..."

"...What did you come here for," her heart skipped a beat as the question came out in a rush.

"Um... I'll tell you tomorrow," Danny yawned, "Sorry about bothering you."

"Its okay, I'll see you tomorrow," only a small bit of disappointment showing in her voice.

"Yeah, tomorrow," he waved a goodbye to her and started on his way home.

Watching him leave put Sam back into her dreary mood. Seeing him outside of her window staring down one of his enemies had made her excited that he had risked seeing her and such a situation arising. She had practically ran to the door when she had lost sight of him and saw the older ghost float towards the ground. Everything was runing through her head in those precious seconds before she opened the door and saw regular Danny Fenton glaring down the street unscathed. Ending their talk with the promise of saying what he had intended to the next morning only left her with a dim glimmer of anything hopeful.

Danny walked into the door of the Fenton home and started up the stairs to his room until someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt. He turned and saw Jazz behind him, pointing up. Confused, Danny continued up the stairs with his sister close behind. The two walked into Danny's room and Jazz closed the door behind herself.

"Vlad was here!"

"Yeah, I kinda know that already," Danny sighed and flopped on his bed.

"The nerve of that guy! If it weren't for Dad he wouldn't have been here at all," Jazz fumed over the memory of dinner.

"Is that all you came to tell me, Jazz? I really would like to go to sleep," he said, staring at the ceiling. Jazz looked at her brother with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh well Tucker kinda chewed me out, I was about this close to talking to Sam again and then I ran into Vlad and that pretty much ruined my life ten times more than it had been. Ever since then I've had this really bad headache," Danny placed his hand on his face.

"Tucker yelled at you? Sam's not talking to you? Do you need an asprin," she started tossing out questions left and right causing Danny to groan even more.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"If you don't talk about this now, then when," she took a seat next to him on the bed, "You have to remember you aren't just a super powered ghost hunting kid but also a normal teenager with friends who... seem to be becoming distant."

"Its not like that at all," he quickly sat up and glared at her, "Sam told me that she liked me and then Tucker got mad at me for telling her that I just wanted to be friends because that was the only thing I could think of saying at the time and then when I try to talk to her she ignores me. So when I went to the movies with Tucker he practically called me shallow and then I decided to check up on Sam and ended up runing into Vlad before I could get he chance to talk to her!"

"I was wondering when that would finally happen," she mused to herself.

"... Did you even hear what I said!"

"Yes, I did. This all started because Sam told you her feeling and you paniced at the last minute and messed everything up," she nodded at her summary of the events.

"Well... really! What was I going to say," Danny growled, grabbing a pillow and burying his head under it.

"Its really too late to take back what you said, but that doesn't mean you can't fix this," she sighed and took the pillow off her brother's head, "Just tell Sam how you really feel and things will work out from there."

"Yeah, I intended to do that before Vald showed up but I told Sam I'd see her tomorrow morning."

"Then do it then! Don't hold back and if you have to write it all down and read it to her, that's the only way to fix it," Jazz threw the pillow back at Danny.

"Right... tell her how I really feel."

"Yep, you start thinking about that. I'm going to go to bed," she yawned, "Night, Danny"

"Night."

----

The trio greeted one another the following morning, taking Tucker by surprise at Sam and Danny's willingness to speak to one another. Soon after, the akward feeling started to flare up between them.

"So... Are you two...," Tucker started, wanting to get rid of the akwardness in the air.

"Hey, um, can Sam and me be alone for a few minutes," Danny looked over at Tucker and grabbed Sam's hand. The other nodded and watched the two walk off a good distance out of earshot.

Once the two stopped, Sam stared over in the dirrection they had just been for some support from Tucker, only receiving a thumbs up and a smile. Danny cleared his throat, grabbing Sam's attention immediately.

"Sam, I wanted to talk to you alone... because... I know that you've been feeling really bad since you told me you... er... yeah that... and about what I said about it," Danny said holding her hand still, not wanting her to run off in the middle of what he had to say.

"Just forget about it. I... It was a mistake," she tried to pull her hand away with no results.

"I can't just forget about it. I said something that upset you. I didn't know what to say at the time. I'm sorry about that," he held her hand tighter, "I know you never make mistakes and what you said was no mistake at all. If it was, it wouldn't have bothered you as much as it did."

"Really, Danny, you don't have to appologize ok? It was just hormones taking over. I just had a stupid moment and said something that ended up making me upset afterwards," Sam tried to cover up the whole thing, hoping Danny's dense nature would kick in soon.

"No, what you said came from your heart and no where else. I'm sorry for ignoring that. I know I'm dense sometimes and I may not understand things right away but I know that this is the right thing to say to you this time," he losened his grip on her hand as she stopped fighting to get free, "Sam, you are and have always been the only girl for me. I should have realized that sooner. I'm sorry."

"Danny..."

Tucker took a sip out of the bottle of coke he had just bought and pulled out his PDA. Things were finally going to be back to normal between the three of them, Danny and Sam would make up and since Danny still was too dense to realize Sam's feelings they would have to wait until... Senior year maybe? That, or never. Then again, Danny could completely mess this conversation up and end up saying the wrong thing again and he would be the one Sam would go to in the end.

A scream brought Tucker quickly out of his train of colliding thoughts causing him to jump and look at Paulina and Star, who was the one screaming in the first place. The blonde stopped her screaming and pointed in the dirrection that Sam and Danny had left him to be alone at.

"EWW," she screamed, still pointing at the dirrection Danny and Sam were, "Unpopular kids kissing!"

He hadn't heard Paulina's response, or anyone else's that had joined in the conversation. There in front of him were his two best friends kissing. A fake-out-make-out? No, there was no reason for one. No ghost, no adults about to find out anything they didn't need to know. This was for real. This was upsetting him and he didn't want to believe why. Tucker dropped his PDA as he came to this sudden realization.

"I'm in love with Sam!"

------------------------------------

Er... not nearly as long as many would like me to write... sorry about that. I have a habit for wanting to cut off at 'important' moments or whatever. So I'm sorry about most of the ending sounding forced... Back to brainstorming what to write now...

- ChibiChibi-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Invisible to You 5

Things were normal enough, right? The three of them were now back on speaking terms and were doing better than ever. At least, that's what Danny and Sam thought. How did this go unnoticed? His technology didn't help him cope, nor did his fellow geeks online. Two weeks had gone by since they had gotten together. Two weeks ago he had realized something important and all Tucker could do was watch the two of them talk to each other about the usual ghost hunting things, slowly changing into their plans for the weekend.

"Well that's if some random ghost like...Skulker doesn't show up," Danny laid down on the grass and put his drink aside.

"That's unlikely. We already dealt with him yesterday, I doubt he'd show up again," Sam waved two tickets in his face, "Even if something comes up we should still enjoy ourselves at the fair."

Danny grabbed one of the tickets, "Yeah, even though Technus kind of ruined our last date."

"So what, it was fun before and after that."

"Yeah, even though you totally kicked my butt at that one dance game," Danny stared.

"You won at that fighting game," she laughed and got off the grass.

"Only because you let me," Danny whined and sat up.

"Yeah cause you totally would never win against her in anything, girlfriend or not," Tucker interrupted their playful chat causing the two lovers to stop and look at him.

"Oh, sorry Tuck, forgot you were here I guess," Danny tried to apologize as best as he could, "Hey you want to come over and play some games?"

"Sure you can work that in between your ghost hunting and romancing," the other young man asked coldly.

"Hey you don't have to be that way about it," Sam got between the two.

"Yeah, I know I spend a lot more time with Sam now but you don't have to act like that," Danny jumped to his feet and tried to stop this from elevating more.

"Are you done," Tucker scoffed.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Danny tried to keep his position firm

"Good," Tucker walked past Danny, "See you later Sam."

Sam stared at him and quickly placed her attention back on Danny once Tucker was inside the school building. The half ghost had flopped back on the grass and was failing at looking busy with cloud watching.

"You need to really talk to him," she said as she blocked his view of the sky.

"There's no talking to him like that," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know what his problem is. I mean out of no where he starts acting all...stupid."

"Well... I have an idea about why," Sam allowed the words to trail off.

"You do?"

"Well, its just a wild theory so I don't think I should say anything about it until I find out if its true or not," she quickly stated before Danny could inquire about her thoughts on the matter.

"Honestly, I would like ANY wild theory about this," he sighed as a scream came from a female student.

"GHOST," the girl screamed and ran in the opposite direction she had come from. Fellow students jumped from their seats and scattered as well.

"Sam," Danny said as he got up from the ground.

"I know," she helped him up and watched him jump into a nearby trash can, seconds later Danny Phantom showing up in his place. The floating of boxes gave a good clue as to what ghost had just showed up, turning down Sam's worry for Danny. Sam followed the crowd of students that were now retreating into the school building for some protection, seconds later the bell rang to end lunch and brought the confused students back to their senses slightly. The crowd broke apart as students hurried to their classes.

Sam walked into Mr. Lancer's class and took notice of Tucker siting in his seat, waving at her. She walked to her seat behind his and sat down as the door closed and their out of shape teacher walked into the room. Tucker turned in his seat and started to say something before their teacher cut him off.

"Foley, the front of the classroom is the other way," Lancer said and picked up the attendance paper, "While we're at it, would you care to regale me with the whereabouts of Fenton?"

"Wouldn't have a clue about that, sir," Tucker brushed the question off with ease as he turned back around in his seat.

"What about you, Manson?"

"I think he went to the bathroom before coming to class," she thought up a quick lie.

"Danny seems to have a knack for taking restroom breaks around the clock," Lancer looked from her to the attendance sheet, marking Danny's absence.

"He... has a weak bladder...," Sam found herself fumbling with excuses while Tucker held in a laugh in front of her. She kicked his seat once Lancer stopped looking at her oddly.

"He also seems to have weak test scores," Lancer stated looking at the door as it squeaked open and the dark haired teenager walked in exhausted, "Danny, you're late once again."

"Sorry," Danny muttered and took his seat next to Tucker.

"I'll be seeing you after class," Lancer sighed and turned to the board to write the assignment for the class, "Same goes for you Miss Manson."

"Sam too," Danny asked.

"Yes, Mister Fenton, your girlfriend too. She can't sit here and cover for your tardiness all the time," Lancer finished the attendance and went on to start the lesson.

As to be expected the class was either sleeping, passing notes, entertaining themselves, or actually listening to the lecture going on about the book everyone was suppose to have read the previous night. Danny hadn't read it because of ghost hunting and how could be found in the category of slumped over his desk, trying to pay attention. Tucker had only read half of the book and figured he'd pay attention once Mr. Lancer hit a part in his lecture that he didn't remember reading at all, until then he was entertaining himself with his PDA. Sam had already read Hamlet around three times, there was no need to listen too much to the lecture. She took out a piece of paper and looked from Danny to Tucker. A few seconds later something was poking Tucker forcing him to tend to it. He turned in his seat while Lancer was busy writing on the board and saw the note Sam had wrote in his face. Taking the note quickly he turned in his seat and opened it to read the contents.

_What's wrong? _

Tucker hastily wrote something, folded the paper back up and held it over his shoulder for Sam to take. She was taken by surprise at the speed it took for Tucker to write back to her and took the paper from his hand. Sam rolled her eyes once she had opened and read the new contents of the paper.

_Nothing, absolutely nothing._

She took a deep breath and proceeded to write a reply to this, once again poking Tucker in the back with the note until he finally gave into taking it. He opened the paper once more and almost fell out of his chair from the directness of the message inside.

_Are you jealous of Danny and me?_

He stared at the paper and looked over at Danny, still asleep at his desk, then at Lancer, still writing and lecturing at the board. Sam was worried about their friendship, it was only right to tell her the truth, she had always told him what was bothering her. He pushed his PDA aside and grabbed the lone pencil on his desk and took to writing. This was the right thing to do, at least he hoped that much as he finished writing the note and folded it back the way it had come.

A loud thud broke the class into a riot of laughter, Danny jumped to his feet and looked around as though a ghost had knocked him out of his chair on purpose. Mr Lancer quickly quieted the class down, looked at Danny and shook his head.

"Mister Fenton, I advise you to stay in your seat, please," Lancer stared at Danny and then at Tucker as he was about to pass the note back to Sam, "Foley!"

Tucker looked at Mr. Lancer with surprise, "Yes!"

"The note please," he held out his hand.

Not wanting to get in even more trouble Tucker got up from his seat. Everyone stared at him, possibly most of all, Sam. He looked at Danny's curious look as he walked up to Lancer's desk and hoped Danny hadn't gained some sort of x-ray vision or telepathy ability he hadn't told him or Sam about yet. His teacher quickly took the paper once it got in range and waited for Tucker to return to his seat before opening it back up and skimming through it, to Tucker's horror, out loud.

"Let's see what was so important it couldn't wait for the end of class... What's wrong? Nothing... Jealous of Danny and me... I really like you... don't tell him," he took a long pause and looked at the class then at the three the note was about, "Well as interesting as teen drama is can you keep it for **after** class is over?"

"Yeah...," Tucker managed to say something back.

"Well then, as you know Hamlet came back...," Lancer continued the lesson where it had left off and threw the note in the nearest trash can.

'He's going to kill me,' Tucker's thoughts immediately filled with visions of Danny PHANTOM beating him up until he couldn't move an inch, 'Maybe he won't... Danny's not like that! He wouldn't absolutely kill me for that... just... get upset about it... right?'

Tucker looked over at Danny. Danny wasn't looking at anyone but the top of his desk, much less paying attention to the review of the story. It was clear that what was read sunk in faster than anything ever did for Danny. His friend was at conflict over it because of him, but what about the person who the note was intended for? Was she upset? He tried to sneak a look at her behind him, her head was on the desk. Tucker felt so horrible at this point. How was it he could mess up everything without intending to because of what he says, or in this case wrote?

'I messed this up badly,' was the only thing Tucker could think of in the end.

Danny hadn't looked at the other two at all. All he found himself doing was fume over what had been said on that note. Everything had suddenly come crashing down on him within a short amount of time leaving Danny alone to convince himself that none of it had happened, he got it all wrong. Tucker didn't say that. Sam still loved him. Everything was fine. They would still hang out and it would be okay because none of this happened.

'But it did... and Tucker likes Sam too,' Danny's thoughts started to pull himself out of denial, 'Even if he does she's my girlfriend and his friend and if he liked her in the first place then why did he get all pushy about me getting with Sam in the first place then! He always does this... First my powers and now my girlfriend! What next, my family? I've got to do something about this.'

Sam lifted her head off the desk top. Tucker had admitted something she figured out in five seconds after he had left in a rush during lunch. In a way she was proud that her assumptions were correct but she hadn't planned on telling Danny about it in the first place, only let Tucker down easy. Of course there was no way she could go back and undo what happened, well there was a way but that ghost always seemed like a grumpy kind to her. She looked at Danny in time to see him look from his desk to the direction of the board with determination.

'There he goes, off in his own little world right now. I don't think he would be that determined to pay attention to the last five minutes of class. I guess... we both are wondering what do do now,' she thought and looked at the clock.

Class ended, all students left with the exception of Danny and Sam. Tucker hurried past Danny's desk while Danny gave him a look. The moment the door closed Mr. Lancer walked from behind his desk to where Danny and Sam were.

"I understand that you two are currently... involved with each other, but this doesn't mean you should allow it to go past the doors to this room or any other class room," he started his scolding of the two, "Mister Fenton needs to get to class on time and not have Miss Manson cover for him constantly starting tomorrow. If you are late one more time we'll have detention together Friday afternoon, after school. Do you understand?"

Danny stood up, nodded and gathered his things, Sam did the same. The two walked out the classroom in a rush to get to Tucker first to say something about what had happened. Danny ran up to him quickly while Tucker looked through his locker, Sam sped up as well. Before even getting within five feet of him Danny said what was on his mind.

"Look Tuck, why don't you just accept that me and Sam are together now and leave it at that?"

"What! What are you talking about," Tucker closed his locker door and looked at Danny.

"Don't lie! The whole class found out about you being jealous of ME and liking Sam too," Danny's voice became louder.

"What about it? Can't I like Sam," he asked Danny.

"NO!"

"Why not! Because she's YOUR girlfriend," Tucker asked sarcastically, "She's not property you know!"

Danny was becoming frustrated with this quickly, "I know that! I'm just saying she's my girlfriend so get over it!"

"Guys," Sam tried to get the two to stop.

"Well she's my girl friend too you know," Tucker looked over at Sam.

"She's your friend," Danny moved in between Tucker and Sam's view of each other.

"Well he is right... I am a girl and I am his friend so I am also his girl friend," Sam tried to fix the damage the two were doing on the spot, "Now that, that's cleared up can you two stop this stupid fight?"

"No, that's beside the point," Danny growled, balling his hands into fists.

"And what is the point! That I can't talk to Sam anymore or anything because she's your girlfriend," Tucker tried to hold back all the emotions he was feeling at the moment, "What does that mean? That we aren't friends anymore because you two are going out?"

"I'm not saying that at all," Danny yelled and pushed Tucker into the lockers behind him.

"Yes you are," Tucker yelled and pushed Danny back.

"I am not," Danny became louder and pushed Tucker harder.

"Yes. You. ARE," Tucker yelled and pushed Danny as hard as he could, knocking him to the floor.

Danny stared in shock for a second or two before grabbing one of Tucker's legs and pulled him on to the floor with him. Tucker hit the floor hard and Danny had taken advantage of his surprise to get top of him. He tried to push the Danny off of him before a punch nearly hit his face cracking the floor a little. He looked at Danny's green eyes in amazement and quickly punched Danny in the face knocking him over to the side. Tucker quickly got back on his feet, Danny followed. A crowd was developing around the two full of spectators chanting and making comments about the two fighters.

Sam wasn't sure when it happened but she had gotten lost in the crowd and lost view of the two, only hearing grunts and yells and chanting. She started to push through the crowd, it was only a matter of time before the fight would end and she was positive it would be Danny that would win out of the two. The plan would have to be that once she got there she would have to pull Tucker out of the fight or get in between them to stop it. The crowd got riled up again and she heard something that upset her greatly.

"Foley is so getting is butt kicked by Fentdork!"

She recognized the comment coming from the mouth of Dash and pushed past the jocks, ending up in full view of the fight. Tucker had just got back up and wiped off the blood before it got into his eye. His hat and glasses were long since gone it appeared and he did hold the most bruises out of the two of them. Sam looked around for Danny and spotted him struggling against Valerie's hold on him. She ran over to Danny.

"Let me go! I'm not done," Danny yelled at Valerie and looked at Sam in front of him. He calmed down a bit along with the crowd.

"You're done as far as I'm concerned," Valerie sighed and let go of Danny.

"Thanks," Sam said and looked at Valerie.

"Someone had to stop it. I'm lucky you came when you did," Valerie looked at Danny.

"Are you okay, Tuck," Sam took her glare from Danny and over to Tucker.

"Yeah," Tucker said as he picked up the remains of he glasses from the ground.

"Break it up people, break it up," a familiar faculty member said over the now deteriorating crowd, "Foley and Fenton! Well I take it back... We will be having detention on Friday Mister Fenton, you will be joining us as well Mister Foley. Come along with me boys, we need to get one of you fixed up while I call the other's parents."

Danny started following Mr. Lancer with his eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to look at Sam as he left. Sam handed Tucker his hat and watched him also follow the older man. Valerie shook her head.

"What got those two, of all people, into a fight with each other," she asked Sam.

She took a moment to answer Valerie's question, unsure if she should tell the girl the whole story or not, "They were fighting... because of me."

The two looked at each other from opposite sides of the hall. Tucker had gotten his bruises and cut looked at and bandaged up even though he didn't like the thought of the nurse's office. Danny was waiting for what his parents were going to say about his fight with Tucker, though it was most likely that he'd get a long enough scolding from them once he got home. The bruised boy in front of him cleared his throat, grabbing Danny's attention slightly.

"Hey, Danny," Tucker broke the silence between them, "I think...we're done being friends."

"I was thinking something like that too, Tuck," Danny said and continued to look at the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Invisible to You

The Fenton home loomed over the dark haired young man, he took a deep breath. His parents would be angry, of course, Mr. Lancer told him they would be having a talk with him once he got home. Jazz would probably butt in while his parents tried to sort out the entire situation and come up with some psychological reason for the fight in the first place. The thought almost made him glad, Jazz butting in would give him enough time to get out of the room and lock himself in his own room for the rest of the day. All in all, this would be nothing compared to what Sam would possibly say about the matter.

"I might as well get it over with," Danny walked up the stairs to the front door. Before he could even touch the door it flew open to a man in an orange jumpsuit. Danny walked inside.

"What's this about a fight at school," his father asked and closed the door rather loudly.

"We got a call from school about you and Tucker fighting," his mother said from the living room and motioned for her son to join her on the couch. Danny dragged his feet in her direction.

"Its nothing," Danny finally said as he took a seat on the couch and reached for the candy bowl on the coffee table. Jack quickly grabbed the bowl and munched on some of the gummy candy.

"Danny this is serious. You and Tucker are best friends," Maddie looked at her son with concern.

"And best friends don't fight," Jack jumped into the conversation and took a seat on the other side of Danny, "Why, Vlady and I are best pals and we've never fought!"

"I'll take your word on that," Danny muttered.

"Well Danny I think you should apologize, maybe then you two can still be friends, right, Jack," his mother continued, trying to get Danny to say something, "Right Jack?"

"Mmmm chewy," Jack trailed off into the delicious chewy fruit flavored gummy treat until Maddie's stare finally brought him back to reality, "What? Yes, friendship is important! Listen to your mother, son."

"Yeah well you know what? Tucker and me aren't friends anymore so it doesn't matter anyway," Danny tried to keep his voice at the normal volume.

"What," Maddie was taken by surprise, "But you two have known each other--"

"Yeah I know, but I just can't be friends with a guy that wants to get me and Sam together, then get jealous of us and then says that he likes Sam pretty much behind my back," Danny couldn't help letting his voice level slowly get louder.

"You two fought over Sam," Jazz entered the room and looked at her brother.

"Yeah, I guess," Danny had waited for her to finally join in.

"That's such a stupid reason to stop being friends," his sister crossed her arms over her chest, "She's not something you know. She is a person. Why didn't you talk to her or both of them before all of this?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not as smart as you or I would have thought of that," Danny's statement was drenched in sarcasm causing Jazz to get upset and his mother to jump in before it got any worse.

"Danny your sister is right. You shouldn't have fought over something like that. I want you to talk to Tucker and--"

"Apologize," Danny finished her sentence, "I know, I know. I'll do it tomorrow, I have detention with him anyway."

"Detention," his father jumped back into the conversation.

"Yeah... But just because I do that it doesn't mean it will fix anything. I already told him we're not friends and he agreed so yeah, I'm going to go... study or something," Danny stood up and dashed up the stairs before anyone could say anything more.

With the door that separated him from the rest of the house now closed, Danny threw his backpack to the corner shortly after taking his phone out. Maybe if he talked to Sam now he could fix any damage done. He recalled her being a bit distant once school ended and simply gave him a hug before heading home without him for the first time in a long while.

"She probably hates me," he concluded and sat down on his bed, staring at his phone, "What am I saying! Sam could never hate me! I've done worse things... right? This is nothing. All I have to do is just call her and tell her that I'm sorry about what happened and say that Tucker won't bother us anymore."

His confidence jumped up as he pressed in Sam's number and placed the phone to his ear. The dial tone started to buzz in his ear and his heart skipped a beat with it. It was only a matter of time before she picked up. The tone changed and a cool female voice indicated that the line was currently busy and to call back again. Danny took the phone away from his ear and looked at it, worried about what this meant.

"Who could she be talking to," he asked himself and tried to get through once again.

Sam paced her room and talked to the person on the other end of the phone line with concern and dismay. The events of the day had made her very worried and now with news of what transpired afterwards just made it worse.

"You two," she thought the words impossible, "Aren't friends anymore then...?"

"Yeah, but that's okay right? I still have you as a friend, right Sam," Tucker asked.

"Well...errr...," she tried to think of the right thing to do.

"...Its okay if you don't want to be friends anymore. I'll understand if Danny told you not to be friends with me anymore," his voice became full of disappointment. Sam took a moment to pause and was taken back by his comment about Danny telling her to do something like that.

"No, you know what Tucker? Even if you and Danny aren't friends anymore doesn't mean that we can't still be friends," she stopped her pacing, "I'll make him accept it if he likes it or not."

"I don't want to get in between you guys anymore," he tried to stop her from doing something potentially worse.

"Look, I love Danny and he loves me. I'm sure he'll understand this," she tried to reassure him.

"I doubt it. He's ten times more thick headed than before you two went...steady," the word seemed to come out coldly from him.

"I know you didn't want Danny to find out you liked me... I didn't want him to know really either but you were doing a bad job of hiding it and eventually he would put two and two together... even if it took him ten years or so," she took a breath, this was something she needed to get through to him about.

"You were going to tell him anyway," he asked her, disappointed.

"Well yeah, he is my boyfriend. Even if he wasn't he'd still be my guy friend and I'd still tell him anyway. We're friends. We shouldn't have to cover up things like that," she hoped that this was making sense to the boy.

"So we're still friends then."

"Yeah, that's all we'll ever be. I'm sorry, I know this was something you didn't want to hear but this is something that I had to say. We always hear things we don't want to hear, " she paused and recalled Danny telling her he wanted to simply be friends, "But I think... that in the long run it will work out."

"I guess so," he tried to keep himself from sounding too upset even though he was sure he failed at it, "I better get off the phone before my parents find out... I'm kinda banned from using any form of tech for the next few days because of that... fight. Bye, Sam."

"Bye," Sam took the cell away from her ear and looked at the missed calls to find out who had wasted their time trying to talk to her while the line was busy for the past five minutes. She stared at the number and called the number back.

Danny had buried his head under his pillow trying to figure out if Sam was attacked by someone or if she was just ignoring him... or if she was talking to Tucker. His pillow flew to the other side of the bed as his phone rang loudly. He quickly picked up the phone and answered the call.

"He-hello," Danny whispered into the phone worried that his family may have heard the phone go off.

"You rang," Sam said sarcasticly.

"Sam," his voice was now full of excitement, "I was worried that something happened to you! I was about to go look for you."

"Well I'm okay, Danny. You jump to conclusions too much," she rolled her eyes and turned her laptop on.

"With good reason."

"Like what? The box ghost kidnapping me," sarcasm was strong with this comment.

"Well no, but maybe Skulker or--"

"Danny being your friend or girlfriend hasn't changed the danger level at all. Its all the same," a sigh came from her, "I swear you've been acting... differently."

"Differently?"

"Yeah, seriously different. I think it started around--"

"What are you doing," a familiar voice boomed, Danny nearly jumped out of his bed.

"Uhh... excuse me," Danny asked timidly.

"This is what I'm talking about, you're acting so off," Sam continued.

"Wait! Did you hear that at all," he looked around his room for any sign of an intruder.

"Hear...?"

"Someone just said 'What are you doing'... pretty loud," he thought about how weird this made him sound.

"I didn't hear that. Are you sure you're okay," concern rising in her even more for Danny.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something," he shook off the thought, "I've got a headache now, that's all."

"This might be serious, Danny. I think you should see someone," Sam found herself even more worried about the boy's condition.

"Really, I think its nothing. Its probably something that has to do with that fight today. I'll be better tomorrow," he knew she was worried and wanted to avert much more concern about it.

Sam thought of the fight that had happened hours before. This was another in a long list of things she had noted as 'off' for Danny and couldn't help her comment, "Yeah, I'm sure fighting with one of your former best friends would do that to someone."

A silence came over the conversation. Sam felt a bit of regret for saying what she did and swore her brain wanted to jump ship at that moment. Danny gave a laugh catching her off guard.

"I suppose so, but I'm not going to worry about it anymore. Why should I really, Samantha," his voice sounded cool and collected, giving Sam an even worse impression.

"Samantha? Since when did you decide to call me by that," Sam's suspicions started to rise higher.

"I called you Samantha," Danny asked, "When?"

"...Just now."

"...You know what... I think you're right... something probably is wrong with me. I don't know how that slipped out in the first place," his voice was back to normal.

"I'll let you get some rest then, maybe you'll feel better after that."

"Yeah, I hope so. Talk to you later," Danny said as he kicked his shoes off, planing on taking her advice.

"Bye," Sam heard the phone call end and placed her attention back on her laptop where her list of anomalies in Danny's behavior was listed in a text file. She quickly started adding the recent happening to the list and printed a copy out.

Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed it... maybe? I had a hard time writing this one... Thus why its... really dull and slow feeling... But I guess a slow chapter is needed from the mess made in the last one. Pulling back in the plot once again... maybe this will speed back up? Blah blah blah... yeah... I'm done. Have fun kids!

- ChibiChibi-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Invisible to You

Sam had rushed to school that morning, ignoring her parents and trying to avoid anyone or thing that would get in her way. Something was wrong here, something was just so off that she hadn't bothered to take note of it until now. Danny most likely hadn't noticed it either, which didn't surprise her but caused her to wonder even more about it.

'If Danny hadn't noticed... did Tucker? Or anyone else,' she thought, finally reaching the school grounds. For being early to school there was an unexpected fair amount of people populating the school. Had she missed some random announcement the other day or was this another inconsistency that had just occurred before her eyes.

To her surprise Tucker was there as well, standing by his locker, and wasted no time to talk with him about Danny and everything. The only problem would be if he would listen to her.

"Tucker!"

He looked at Sam with a bit of dismay, "Yeah? What's up, Sam...?"

"Look, there's something going on here," she directed his attention to the full hallway.

"...Um... its Monday, of course everyone is in school," Tucker looked at her with concern now.

"Ergh, that's not what I meant! Its an hour too early for even the jocks to be here," she tried to keep her voice down.

"...Its seven ten, we have class in ten minutes," he tried to reason with her, "Are you okay?"

Sam quickly looked at her watch and showed him the time on it, "my watch says its six thirty!"

"Maybe the batteries are about to die on it,"

"Then explain why all of these weird things have been happening," she took her bag off and searched through it until she came to the conclusion that her list was gone, "It... it was right here! I put it in here this morning!"

"Put what in there! Sam are you sure you're feeling well," Tucker put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Yes I'm okay," she growled, "It doesn't matter anyway. I remember what I wrote."

"Okay, then what is it?"

"There were...things... written... About Danny... I think," she couldn't believe she forgot what it was that was so important.

"Danny... Danny who," Tucker asked in confusion.

"Oh, please don't play that! Just because you two aren't friends you don't have to pretend you don't know each other now," Sam was becoming more frustrated by the second.

"I'm serious, what Danny" his question didn't seem to be made up and his face made it even more believable to her.

"Danny... Fenton... You know... our friend," she found the words sounded foreign to her as well as Tucker.

"Fenton? You mean that brain girl Jazz? She's an only child," he corrected her.

"No! She has a brother named Danny! My boyfriend, your friend... well ex-friend but still," nothing was making sense to her anymore and Tucker wasn't helping either.

"Uh... Sam... your boyfriend's last name is Masters and I'm more of a friend with the garbage can him and Dash throw me into than I can ever be with him," he sighed, "Speaking of that..."

Sam was about to protest and give Tucker her version of what everything was when someone turned her around and placed a kiss on her lips. She hit the dark haired young man on the head forcing him to stop and let go of her.

"What the... Sam, what did you do that for," Danny groaned and rubbed the place she had hit. She couldn't believe it. There was Danny with Dash and company behind him in a letterman jacket. She shook her head, maybe this image would get out of her head, he was still there.

"D...Danny," she tried to comprehend this.

"Yeah, I am the one you pretty much beat up," Danny looked from Sam to Tucker, "Why are you still hanging out with this geek?"

"Because, I don't know... He's my friend," she let the sarcasm consume the entire sentence.

"Geez Masters, you're not going to let your girlfriend act like that in front of your friends, are you," Dash asked from behind Danny.

Danny glared at Dash forcing the taller boy to step back, "Don't tell me what to do Dash."

"S... sorry man," Dash mumbled and kept his mouth closed.

"Well you're lucky that my girlfriend is here, techno-geek," Danny placed his glare on Tucker now, "But next time I see you alone its a trip to the can, got it?"

Tucker nodded.

"We're still on for dinner at my place," he took Sam's hand, "Right?"

"I... guess," she looked at Danny, unsure what to add.

"Great, my dad's been bugging me to let him meet you," he gave her a quick kiss and let go of her, "I'll pick you up at five."

"Right," she trailed off. Danny and his new 'friends' quickly went in the direction of another nerd and threw his books in the girl's bathroom. She made a disgusted sound and looked at Tucker.

"Great, I'm going to be in there even longer now," Tucker sighed at his fate.

"I won't let that happen," she assured him, "Just stay out of their way for now and I'll work on fixing this."

"Fixing this?"

"Yeah, something...no, everything is defiantly not right here," Sam opened her locker, "It feels like everything is changing around us. I think I remember a ghost Danny mentioned that did something similar to this..."

"Ghost," Tucker asked bewildered.

"...Apparently we don't do that either anymore... Now this begs the question... Why do I remember these things?"

"Maybe because of your individuality," he joked.

"Well no, but thanks anyway," she closed the locker and let her thoughts run wild, "I am starting to forget somethings. Like I know them but I can't reach that memory for the life of me. Like what I came to tell you in the first place."

"If things are like you think they are suppose to be then... hypothetically speaking, this... 'ghost' has to be somewhere," Tucker said, deciding to play along with her.

"Somewhere... THE GHOST ZONE!"

"The... what," he looked at her excited face.

"The ghost zone! This ghost might be somewhere in there," she became excited at the fact she had remembered something.

"And how do we get there exactly," Tucker sighed.

"Well... I know Danny's real parents had one and so did his enemy, Plasmius," she was cut off of her train of thought at that point.

"You... do realize how crazy this sounds, right," he asked her.

"To you, right now, yes. I think I'll find that portal while I'm at that... dinner with Danny and his," she groaned, "Father..."

"Yeah, you do that... I'm going to go to class and hope I don't run into the jock squad," he patted her shoulder and took his leave.

"You're not coming," she asked Tucker quickly.

"Uh... its a dinner for you, your boyfriend and his father... I don't think that would work out very well," he once again tried to reason with her.

"Then I'll make Danny let you come," she offered, "I need some back up incase something happens."

Tucker sighed and gave her a nod.

"You owe me," he told her.

"Anything you want within reason, I'll get it to you," she assured him.

"Ugh... the things I do," he continued on to class.

Sam started to head to her own first period class. How could everything simply change over night. Why would a ghost want to do that anyway? Did this have to do with that phone call between her and Danny? There were a lot of possibilities but slowly she was starting to not care about any of it. What if she forgot all about it before she could get the chance to fix what had been done? She put on the Fenton phones that were pulled out of her locker earlier. If this had to do with some weird ghost noise then maybe this would stop the effects.

"Sam," a familiar popular girl said from behind her. Sam looked briefly to see Paulina and Star behind her.

'No way,' Sam thought and sped up.

"Hey wait up! You're suppose to help us with the dance," Star finally caught up to Sam.

"Goths don't do dances," Sam informed the two girls.

"Goths that are going out with the son of the richest guy in Amity Park do," Paulina informed her back, "Not that we want your help anyway really."

"Yeah, we didn't want you to be on the comity, but the dance is practically for you and Danny," Star handed her a folder, "We need you to approve some things."

"What do you mean this dance is for me and Danny," she opened the folder and looked at the long list of items.

"They're calling it a school dance but its just a stupid celebration for you two being together for a whole year, _princess_," Paulina's cold words unphased Sam.

"Year...? Um, I'll get back to you two on this later," Sam started to leave.

"You remember, just because you're his girlfriend it doesn't change anything," Paulina said.

"Right, I'd hate to be included in the 'in crowd' too much," Sam left the girls and walked into class. Danny waved to her from the back where he was sitting with his feet on his desk next to Kwan and Dash.

"Over here! Kwan move," Danny glared, Kwan moved out of his seat, "I thought we'd change it up you know. Sit in the back for once."

"Maybe I want to pay attention in class," Sam looked at Danny then Kwan, "You can go back."

"As if, I told the nerd in the front to take extremely good notes so there's nothing to worry about, Sam," he smiled and then glared at Kwan to get back out of the seat.

"Well, I'd rather take my own notes," Sam said, motioning for Kwan to stay put and took a seat at the front of the class. Danny jumped up and walked towards the front, pushing someone out of their desk to sit next to Sam.

"What is wrong with you, you're so... weird today," Danny whispered to her.

"You're one to talk, clueless," Sam took out her notebook and a pencil.

"Well help me here," Danny placed his hand on hers.

"Danny," she leaned in, "Do you remember anything about ghosts?"

Danny stared at her and his eyes narrowed and he whispered a reply, "Sam, you promised not to talk about this in public."

"You do remember," she felt a little less crazy than she previously thought.

"Yeah, and we're not talking about it right now. Especially hours before we're going to be siting down to dinner with my father," he let go of her hand, "I haven't exactly told him that you know, yet."

"Then if you know that, then you must know that something is wrong. Everything has been changed and I have a strange suspicion that a ghost you told me about is behind this," she hoped he was still listening to her.

"Behind what, exactly," Danny muttered.

"Everything changing. At first it was little things but now everything completely turned upside down," she noticed Danny's uncaring look, "Danny, listen to me."

"Right, I think you're probably worried about tonight. We'll go out for something after dinner. Ice cream maybe," he seemed to be asking himself, ignoring the look she was giving him.

Somehow she felt the conversation ended there. Maybe it was what he said or maybe it was the fact that class had officially started at that point. Either way, that evening would be one for all of them to remember.

So the other day... the plot bunny came and knocked on my door. He said, "Here is a plot, run with it." and I said, "... Ok.." .. what you see... is a product of that... hurray. Anyway yeah... wow... wtf. I'm pretty sure most can guess by now wtf is going on. no big surprise now. yeah, anyway... sleep..

- ChibiChibi-chan


End file.
